Andreina Iannie
Andreina Iannie is a female unicorn and is a major antagonist in Lingers. Personality: Andreina and Andrea are twin sisters who were separated at birth. Andrea is a good young woman living in poverty. Andreina is the malevolent, arrogant and decadent sister of the two who is married to a wealthy man named Cameron Iannie (in her backstory she is actually Cameron, Abigail's boyfriend and one of her real-life love interests), but is often unfaithful to him. When the twins cross over by chance, Andreina blackmails Andrea by framing her for robbery and threatening her with arrest to force her to take Andreina's place at the Iannie family's home while she makes a year's vacation abroad with a new lover Called Enrico. Abandoned by her fiance Theo and after the death of her sick mother, Andrea submits to Andreina's plan. She's a blackmailer, a scammer, and very clever when it comes to putting her evil plans into practice. Over the past year living in the Iannie family, Andrea brings stability to the chaos and damage that had been forged by Andreina, but is in conflict because she falls in love with Cameron. Andreina eventually re-occupies her rightful place after leaving Enrico in Monacland (a kingdom town that is a parody of the Monaco country) after a car accident she caused that paralyzes him, but not without the truth being discovered by the family. Returning to her old habits, Andreina inflicts even more damage on the family and Andrea on returning by pretending to be paralyzed from her car accident in Monacland to fool the family and take Andrea unjustly to prison, but the truth is eventually exposed when a letter Written by Andrea's mother is discovered, revealing that Andrea and Andreina are sisters, then Andreina's pseudo-cunning is discovered by her family A vengeful Andreina tries to take revenge on Andrea after the latter is released from prison and cleared of all charges, and in collusion with old lover Francisco (the husband of Cameron's sister Stella), she threatens nurse Anna with death For exposing the truth about Andreina to the family, but during a fight over the wheel while driving, Andreina and Anna get into a car accident. Anna dies in her own accident and an hospitalized Andreina finally confesses her crimes (the confession that also makes Francisco sent to prison for her part in them) and makes up with Andrea shortly before dying from her injuries. This frees Andrea and allows her to finally marry Cameron. The two live happily ever after and the Iannie family is finally at peace. Although she dies in her backstory, in real life Andreina lives trying to harass the life of Abigail and Cameron. She is an adult woman in her backstory, while in real life Andreina is a teenager and yes she has twin sister Andrea in real life, probably. She confesses to her crimes in her backstory, while in real life Andreina tries to commit more crimes. Relationships: Cameron Iannie (is reality Cameron, in backstory, husband) Elenita Iannie (daughter) Vinny Iannie (brother-in-law) Patty Iannie (sister-in-law) Sunny Iannie (son) Stella Iannie (sister-in-law) Francisco Iannie (brother-in-law) Granny Samantha Iannie (enemy/rival) (adoptive mother-in-law) Andrea Iannie (twin sister) Valeria Iannie (biological mother) (decased) Cameron (love interest) Abigail Moose (rival) Anna (nurse, in her backstory) Enrico Batsween (lover, in your backstory) Trivia: *She is a Parody of Paola Bracho, character from the Mexican Soap Opera La Usurpadora, in her backstory. *All the characters that Andreina told in her story are not the only ones that are reals her love interest Cameron, her rival Abigail and her twin sister Andrea, the rest of the characters from her backstory are fictional characters invented and created by her. *Her real name is the same as her backstory Andreina Iannie. Category:Siblings Category:Animal Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Teenage Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Main Villains Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Parody Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Spoiled Brats